Friends
by Dark12light
Summary: Just a friendly conversation between friends. Sure... UY


_Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko_

A/N: So people, I have decided to put out a fluffy one-shot for all of you who are interested. Yes, I know that both Odd and Ulrich are OOC.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich were outside, sitting on the bench and waiting for their friends. Ulrich was currently studying his science textbook for a test with Ms. Hertz first period. Odd, however, was kicking the dirt underneath himself randomly. He was not really nervous about the test. He was just going to sit next to Jeremie and copy his answers.

"I'm bored," Odd exclaimed in exasperation. Ulrich nodded distractedly, tracing the words with his finger as he read. "I mean, how long does it usually take for Yumi to get here?"

"She leaves straight at the fifteen mark and walks for seven minutes to get here, but if it's bad weather, it takes her like fifteen minutes to get here." It was like the description was right out of a textbook, which was ironic since he was still studying.

"You really know Yumi's schedule, don't you?" Ulrich snapped his head up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Of course he denied it. "No..." Odd shook his head. Yumi and Ulrich liked each other the moment they met. Odd knew it the moment he met the girl and saw them together. Could Ulrich just open himself for his own good?

"Stop holding your peace, Ulrich," advised Odd, smirking. "Everyone knows how you feel, except you and you-know-who."

"I don't feel-!" Ulrich stopped talking when he saw the knowing look on Odd's face. "Okay, I'm distracted. What did you want to tell me?"

"Just tell her." He said it straight out, no angst, no drama, nothing. Ulrich stared at him for a second before thinking. "I mean, dude, you're losing time."

"I guess." He had no idea why he was so reluctant. He was always saying he would say it to her, but he never did. It was beginning to get annoying, and he hated being beat at being annoying.

"Be serious, Romeo." Odd sighed at his lovesick friend.

"I know I should, Odd. It's just that..." He paused, his hands waving in the air to continue his sentence. "Yumi and I... her dad..."

"You don't think you're good enough for her." Odd nodded in understanding.

"How do you know?" Ulrich eyed him suspiciously. Odd normally was not so understanding.

"You've been saying that to me for the last few months," Odd explained plainly. "Geez, there's no need to get defensive."

"Yeah... Well, what do I have to offer? Her parents may not even let me near her, since I get bad enough grades as it is. Maybe being well in sports isn't enough." He groaned dejectedly, his textbook laying alone on his lap.

"Listen, if they do not let you near Yumi, because you have bad grades, that's just lame. Loving her should be enough. Even if they disapprove, talk about how you love her and will protect her. I should know. Anyway, you do that anyway when you guys are friends." Odd grinned when Ulrich blushed.

"I guess."

"You should stop guessing and tell her," Odd remarked, rolling his eyes. "You're lucky that you have found 'the one.'"

"What do you mean?"

"I have dated every girl in this school and I haven't found the one yet."

It was Ulrich's turn to reassure. "You'll find her. It's a big world out there."

"Yeah." Odd kicked into the air. "And Yumi's here."

"I'm not gonna play those games with you anymore. I know she isn't really here." Ulrich opened his textbook, looking into it again.

"Hey guys, where are Jeremie and Aelita?" Odd began laughing when a huge blush began to grow on Ulrich's face.

"What's so funny?" Yumi asked, looking from Ulrich to Odd.

"Ulrich wants to tell you something!" Odd exclaimed, pushing Ulrich towards Yumi. Pleased with himself, he ran away, sitting at a bench to enjoy the moment.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Odd hurried over to Ulrich. He looked pretty pleased with himself, though not overjoyed like Odd had expected him to be.

"So?" he asked in anticipation. "Did I do it or what?"

"She said to meet me after school," Ulrich remembered. "She said she was tired since she was cramming all last night for a..." He widened his eyes in realization. "**The test**!" Odd began laughing when Ulrich snapped open his book.

* * *

_A/N: I have left the ending open for imagination. Smile._


End file.
